Sweet Little Girl Problems
by Kate Has The Wings
Summary: An epic tale of best friends, worst enemies, a world turned upside down to save your comrades, and love. In a world like that when best friends are torn apart, what happens? (OC AU)
1. Default Chapter

Kat: OC OOC AU (No yaoi, or a strong scarcity of it)

"Hey, Kuwabara!" Yusuke called after the teen.

Kuwabara, taught to respond to his name, like all well-trained cats are, turned his head immediatly. A smile appeared on his face when he saw the ebony-haired jerkface approaching. Kuwabara turned towards him, and waited for him to get close enough to talk with. Kuwabara's smile didn't leave his face.

The sun was setting, and the streets were full of people, strangers with no origin, and no decided destination, meandering mindlessly through the droning streets, and across the concrete rivers buzzing with rush hour traffic. People chatted in stores, and couples walked arm in arm. Kittens chased the fallen petals of the Cherry blossom and Dogwoods, their Kitten instincts telling them to attack. All in all it was a natural day. Right? Not so right.

"Me, Kurama and Hiei are going to watch a movie, and eat as much chinese food as we can fit into our bodies, wanna join?" Yusuke asked, smiling in excitment about the food to come.

"Sorry, Dude. Got plans." Kuwabara shrugged, the smile still remaining.

"You NEVER pass up free food! You should see a doctor!" Yusuke said shockedly.

"I told you, I just got... plans." Kuwabara chuckled.

"Who's more important than free food, and a movie with your best Friends?" Yusuke asked like Kuwabara was crazy.

"I got other friends." Kuwabara mumbled. "Names Kat. We're meeting at the Arcade." Kuwabara sighed happily, and looked at his watch. "I gotta go, or I'm gonna be late."

"So you go and make friends with some other guy just because I blew you off one time?" Yusuke asked.

"Two times, and SHE'S buying me pizza." Kuwabara smirked.

"Wait! SHE!" Yusuke asked "A GIRL can stand THAT face!"

"Shaddap!" Kuwabara clubbed him over the head. "Yukina says I'm handsome!"

"Comparing to those damned demons who lack human forms, yeah, I suppose, but--" Kuwabara clubbed him harder. Yusuke dodged, and laughed. "Doesn't the man buy the food on a date?" Yusuke asked. "Oh, no wonder she's buying!" Yusuke teased.

" Dude, don't even start that! It isn't a date! We made a bet, and she lost." Kuwabara noted, blushingly. "Don't worry, I'm only letting her think she's going to buy it, I'll pay in advance, and when they refuse her money, well I deal with that then." Kuwabara shrugged. "We're just friends anyway."

"Wait till the guys hear about this one!" Yusuke ribbed.

"Don't tell them, I get enough crap from the midget already!" Kuwabara droned. "I gotta go."

Kuwabara jogged off towards the Arcade, and Yusuke ran to his apartment where the guys were waiting with chinese food. Yusuke HAD to tell them about this! This was probably a once in a lifetime thing, and they could postpone a movie for THIS. This was MAJOR stuff! This was like apocolyptic crap!

"Guys! Kuwabara has a lady friend." Yusuke screamed as he burst through the door. "Their going on some sort of Date-Thing, though he says it isn't a date, and I'm gonna go spy on them, wanna come!"

"We're right here, idiot, no need to scream." Hiei rolled his eyes. "WHAT!" The words caught up to him.

"He's got a lady-friend!" Kurama yipped. "Our little boy is developing a libido!"

"Don't even bother putting the food in the fridge." Hiei said curtly. "I have to see this."

Kuwabara waited, while playing his favorite video game. Kat put a hand on his shoulder, and sat next to him. She had medium curly blond hair that framed her fair skinned face, with huge, deep brown eyes that captured your soul. She was about 5' 4", a good foot shorter than Kuwabara. She wore a tight blue shirt with Red words on it, saying "I've Been Bad, Very Very Bad" in bold letters. She wore loose sweatpants, and workboots. She was attractive, and sweet, and had killer "Knockers" as all the men said, but was still the sweetest person you'd ever meet.

"Sorry I'm late, I ran into a friend." Kat panted, having run the whole way. "She wanted me to eat Burgers and watch a chik-flick, but I'm here!" She smiled.

"Same thing happened to me, but not a chickflick or burgers, just a movie, and Chinese." Kuwabara chuckled.

"I guess I understand that annoying saying now. Same, but different." Kat put in a quarter, and started playing one of those racing games.

They arrived at The Arcade Oblivion, or the Arc, as some people will know it, and went right to the game Kuwabara liked. They were the only two in that whole section, having scared everyone else off. Hiei practically blew their cover by breaking out in hysterical laughter, and fighting the urge to ask her what he saw in HIM! The group watched, and listened in on them.

"Kuwa?" She asked timidly. "I totally and completely respect your relationship with Yukina, and I won't get in the way or do anything to jeopardize it, but I think it's time I told you that... that I've fallen in-love with you..." She looked down ashamedly. Kuwabara's racing car crashed, and he looked utterly shocked until she continued talking. "I know how much you love her, and that in your eyes I'll never compare, but I just thought you should know. I know I'm not good enough, and that you could never love me like you love her, but still I hope it won't get in the way of our friendship."

"Kat, I'm glad you understand things, it isn't that you aren't good enough or anything like that, but I am in-love. Just remember nothing could EVER come between me and you. Dude, after what we've been through, I couldn't imagine a better bestfriend than you." Kuwabara smiled at her. This complicated things for him, but he'd deal with it when it kicked him in the face.

Yusuke automatically felt a pang of jealousy, but it went as fast as it had come. He looked over to Kurama, who looked like he was watching one of his Soap Operas, his eyes watery, and mouthing 'That is SO cute!' to Yusuke. Hiei wasn't happy to find out that Kuwabara had a relationship with his sister, but that would be dealt with later.

"I'm outta Quarters, let's go get Pizza." Kat said as Kuwabara's stomach growled. "You can come to the Cat Shelter after if you'd like to see the newborn kittens." She added.

"Of course! You've only been BRAGGING about them for the past two days." Kuwabara chucked.

Maybe things could be normal between them. Most Friendships were broken after one admitted their love to the other, but maybe they could withstand it. Who knew?Kat and Kuwabara left, and the three detectives met in the middle of the Arc.

"She is so Adorable!" Kurama cooed. "Did you hear her voice?"

"This isn't one of your Soap Opera's, fox. This will probably be the last time they hang out." Hiei noted. "Love ruins friendships."

Kurama pouted. "It's not like we should influence it either. What's meant to happen, will happen in it's own time, maybe 2 years from now they'll meet up, and fall in-love." Yusuke pointed out.

"We can, however, influence HIM." Kurama smirked, and bit his bottom lip in deep thought.

Kuwabara returned to the apartment he shared with his Team mates. They had shared is since a little after Toguro's trial after the tournament. The three paid for the rent, and Hiei scared the landlord so much, she never talked to them enough to kick them out. So they all pitched in, in their own way. They were waiting in the livingroom, smiling accusingly at him.

"Tell us about her." Kurama ordered.

"You told them!" Kuwabara screamed at Yusuke.

"Her name is Kat, and I think she owns a cat shelter downtown." Yusuke chuckled.

"Yeah, so?" Kuwabara was getting defensive. "We're just friends."

"Dude, what if she falls in-love with you, though?" Kurama asked, and realized his mistake. Kurama never said 'dude'! Kurama internally berated himself. Kuwabara didn't seem to notice.

"We actually talked about this tonight." Kuwabara said. "She turns out to HAVE fallen in-love with me. She understands I don't love her like that, and she respects my relationship wit--" Kuwabara gulped. Hiei was staring at him. "And she said that she just wanted me to know." Kuwabara shrugged, but recovered.

"So, where'd you meet her?" Hiei asked.

"I met her in like kindergarden. I've known her forever." Kuwabara eyed Hiei oddly. "Why do you guys want to start prying into my life?" Kuwabara asked.

"We thought that maybe a girl was showing some remote interest in you, so we delved deeper, and remembered there was Yukina." Kurama smirked.

For a week the teasing and bantering about this girl, Kat, went on and on. Kuwabara had actually been too ashamed and afraid of being teased to actually meet up with Kat and go anywhere. Kat, however, thought that after her admittance of love to him, he didn't want her to be around anymore. So Kat did the only sensible thing in her mind, she went to visit a distant relative on lets say, another plane of existance.

"Hello? Is anybody home?" Kat called around the temple.

"Shuddap and get in here all ready." Genkai snapped from inside the temple.

Kat complied, and copied Genkai's stance, and pose. Kat sighed happily. It had been ages since she'd seen Genkai.

"Limbo is fairing well for the Uncles." Kat smiled.

"I still don't see how you three can possibly be related when they didn't have a sister." Genkai grumped.

"They DON'T have a sister. Anymore. They did. She was a half and half deal." Kat smiled. "Which means I'm a quarter, myself."

"You look pleased with yourself." Genkai said sarcastically. "Don't. Being half, or any derivitive of half demon makes you one of the lowliest lifeforms, and the mot likely to be killed."

"Thanks for the inspiration. You Really boost my self esteem." Kat rolled her eyes.

"I'm just telling you what you need to hear. You may not want to hear it, but you've had two great disgraces in your life. That mother of yours, and those Uncles who raised you." Genkai scoffed.

"Ani and Oto are getting parole soon." Kat beamed happily. "I can go live with them again. They said this week, maybe next."

Genkai ignored this, probably because she'd rather ignore something that was useless to discuss, when she'd make sure it'd never happen.

Ani and Oto Toguro raised Kat until she turned 11, and Genkai took her in, saying it was important she have a female role model, and Oto didn't count as one. Genkai raised her with 'tough love', and she learned that Genkai was just a spikey Teddybear. You don't hug her, or touch her, and you're safe. Kat moved to her own place when she turned 15, a few months ago, and had visited Genkai almost everyday.

"Stay for as long as you'd like, but Yukina's coming over, you stay out of the way." Genkai stood, and walked out of the temple. "Oh, by the way, you're moving back in." Genkai would never admit it, but there were two reasons she wanted Kat around, one because she didn't want the Toguro brothers near her, and the second... because she... missed her...

" Okay." Kat asked herself. "Wait... Yukina? Small world, isn't it?"

Yukina practiced what Genkai had taught her, and when she had finished Kat approached her slowly. Kat was in a sad state of shock. Yukina was beautiful, and she'd never be able to compare! Kat sighed deeply, and walked up to meet her for the first time.

"Are you Yukina?" Kat asked softly.

Yukina smiled brightly, and nodded. "Who are you?"

"I'm Kat. I kinda sorta live here. I'm Genkai's . . . I'm not sure how we're related." Kat blushed. "Sorry." Kat shrugged. "How do you know Genkai?"

"Through Kazuma." Yukina smiled.

"Kuwabara knows Genkai?" Kat asked. "Really small existance these days."

"How do you know Kazuma?" Yukina asked.

"We've been best friends since Kindergarden." Kat smiled. "You are so lucky to have someone as great as him!" Kat smiled.

"Kat, do you like board games?" Yukina asked.

"I love them!" Kat smiled.

The two played Parcheesi, and Trouble, and Sorry, and Clue for hours on end, becoming fast friends.

"Kat!" Genkai called. "You have... Some visitors." Genkai didn't sound all too pleased by who her visitors were.

"If you harm so much as one hair on her head, consider yourselves dead." Genkai growled. "I don't trust you, and I don't see how she does."

"Just get her, woman." Ani rolled his eyes. Ani jumped from Oto's shoulder, ans leaned against him patiently.

"I'm not giving her up to you." Genkai snarled.

"We're her legal gaurdians, you have no choice." Oto shrugged.

"I have every right to keep her away from you bastards, after what you pulled at the tournament." Genkai folded her arms indignantly.

"Atleast let us see her, we know she's here." Ani sighed.

Kat and Yukina approached the entrance, and Kat basically tackled Ani to the ground, and would have if Oto hadn't caught them. Yukina hung back in shock, and ran past them, down the staircases, and to the Ningenkai. This was not right. She had to find Kazuma. They couldn't be... friends... something was wrong. A sweet girl like Kat didn't make nice with bullies who almost killed Kazuma.

"Look at how you've grown!" Ani praised. "You've become a beautiful young woman!"

"I've missed you so much!" Kat cried into his hair. "I knew you'd come back for me! I knew it!"

"Of course we would!" Oto smiled. "We wouldn't abandon you." He ruffled up her hair.

"When you got sent to Limbo by that bastard Koenma, I thought I'd never see you again!" Kat sniffled.

Genkai stared in shock. This girl had it all messed up. She thought that Koenma was the bad guy in all this, and thet Ani and Oto were completely innocent, and the image of good citizens. This was just so wrong. It was terrible. How was Genkai going to get Kat's mind off of Kuwabara and onto Teen Koenma if she thought he was the enemy? All her plans were ruined within one sentence.

"We want you to come live with us again. We've got a great house in the Makai with a swimming pool, and butlers, and anything else your heart desires." Ani ran his fingers through her hair.

"I... I would love to!" Kat beamed, and yipped like a puppy.

"Still the same girl we knew." Oto chuckled.

"Genkai, didja hear?" Kat turned around to see Genkai glare more daggers at the Toguro brothers, with more hate than Kat had EVER seen on her face. "What's wrong?"

"I thought you were going to come stay with me." Genkai gritted out.

"But I don't want to be a burden on you or anything, and I do always get in the way of your training here, and I know I take away time from you training Yukina. I'll stop by, if you'd like, but this is what I've been waiting for four years." Kat smiled, and Genkai's features softened.

Genkai couldn't stay mad at her, she'd never been able to. "Come by any time you'd like." Genkai said defeatedly, and turned, walking back to the temple.

"Come on, let's go get your stuff." Oto picked the two up, and placed them on his shoulders. Like the old days.

"Kazuma." Yukina called in a worried tone. "Kazuma!"

"Yukina? What are you doing in Ningenkai?" Kuwabara asked worriedly.

"There's a big problem in the Makai." Yukina bit her lip. "I met Kat, and we played board games, and had fun."

"I don't really see the problem there." Kuwabara said, and then smiled. "I think it's great that you two are becoming friends."

"Then the Toguro brothers came by." Yukina bit her lip harder.

"What!" Kuwabara yelled at the top of his lungs. "Where's Kat, and Genkai? Are they okay!"

"I-I don't know, I left so quickly to come find you--"

"Stay here." Kuwabara deadpanned. "I'm getting the others, we're gonna go sort things out."

"Kazuma?"

"Yeah?"

"They seemed like friends."

Kurama didn't seem to understand. "The Toguro brothers are out on parole?"

Genkai nodded sourly. "Just today."

"Where are they?" Yusuke asked.

"They are all gone. Kat left with them. She's moving in with them." Genkai added crankily.

"Why would she do that?" Kurama asked.

"They're her uncles, they have legal custody. They raised her, and they will continue to raise her, and we don't have a say in it." Genkai was about to kill someone.

"There's nothing we can do about it?" Hiei asked.

"No. If I go to Koenma, she'll think I'm a traitor, and she won't trust me. She's got everything opposite." Genkai growled. "She thinks that the anonymous team who killed them are the bad guys, and Koenma is a bastard for taking them away. She thinks that Ani and Oto are ideal citizens, and she won't listen to reasoning about the whole thing." Genkai growled.

"She thinks we're the bad guys?" Kuwabara asked.

Genkai nodded. "There is nothing we can do about it. Believe me, I've tried."

Kat was in awe at the size of the place, and how beautiful and homey it was. Ani and Oto showed her to her room, to the kitchen, and all around the place, introducing her to the butlers, the maids, the cooks, and the TV channel changer-guy.

"Wow! You own this!" Kat asked

"We own it." Ani nodded. "It's yours too."

Kat ran around the mansion, checking every cubboard, every closet, and asked ever butler; Boxers or breifs? Boxers, Breifs 7:6.

"We own 34 acres, so theres ample room for fun, and for plott-- I mean for planting, I know you like gardens." Ani caught himself.

"You guys are the best!" Kat hugged each of them.

"Go get some rest, you can search out the place tomorrow." Oto shooed her to her room.

"I.. I love you." Kat kissed their cheeks, and ran to her new room. Gosh, things were turning out so well!

"It's gonna be great having her around again." Ani sighed.

"We have to start Training her again though." Oto noted.

"She has amazing potential." Ani nodded in agreement. "More than we had when we were her age."

"This is just so wrong!" Yukina cried into Shizuru's shirt. "How can someone so sweet be raised by such monsters?"

"I don't know." Shizuru sighed. "We can go have a talk with Koenma in the morning, okay?"

"But she won't want to leave them." Kurama growled. "They're the only family excluding Genkai, that she still has."

"You can't change things." Hiei grumped as always

"I don't trust them." Kuwabara growled. "I also can't believe they raised her."

"Such a sweet girl raised by such monsters..." Genkai shook her head. "I couldn't say no to her. I should've. "

"Don't kill yourself over this." Shizuru told. "It's not the end of the world. Baby brother will go and talk some sense into her." Shizuru hushed Yukina's sobbing.

"I will?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yes, she'll listen to you!" Yukina urged.

"You can't change things!" Hiei roared. That got everybodies attention. "You can't change the events that have already been set into motion, and you can't change what is set in stone. Koenma will tell you the exact same thing."

"How do you know this?" Yusuke asked.

"When we went to check out who this Kat was, it was obvious she was a half-breed of some sort. I got in contact with Koenma about it. He looked into it, and he's goddamned glad he did. The Toguro brothers' time in Limbo was spent training, and they are far stronger than when they got in. They also got alot stronger than we are. Kat is also not exactly who we thought she was. Turns out she's a relative of the Toguro brothers, Yomi, and Karasu himself. She's got the blood in her veins that is meant for killing." Hiei shuddered. "I don't know how they are all connected, and I'm too lazy to go search Koenma's records, but they are."

Silence filled the room, excluding Yukina's sniffling.

"So training her at all would be a rather bad idea." Kurama sighed.

"That's why I never let her join me in Training, or Yukina with hers." Genkai sighed. "I've known who she was for a long time. She talks in her sleep, and subconsciously she's a vicious killer, who you don't want to run into."

"So why does she seem so nice if she's a cold-blooded killer?" Yusuke asked.

"She's like Sensui, isn't she?" Kuwabara asked.

"In a sense." Kurama nodded. "I suppose she locked that part of herself away, some sort of Trauma does that to a child."

"Her parents died." Kuwabara noted.

"That'd be it." Shizuru sighed.

"What will draw it out?" Yusuke asked.

"It's not a what anymore. It's a who." Yukina wiped her tears away with the back of her hand.

The next day came with a vengence, Kat was woken by the ground shaking underneath her. She shot up instantly, and saw Ani jumping on her bed. Childish, but still the same Ani she knew. Kat tackled him, and ground his face into the ground, before jumping up in shock.

"Did I hurt you!" She asked, and inspected his face.

"No, you didn't hurt me." Ani chuckled. "Time for breakfast."

The two walked into the kitchen to see Oto wearing a Pink Apron, and cooking breakfast. He didn't seem all too happy about the apron, but Ani just smiled at him and whispered into his ear, after jumping onto his shoulder; "It has begun."


	2. Chapter 2

Monday, July 9, 2005

11:43:11 PM

23:43:20

Wings: well... not the best, but it gets it going where I want it headed.

Kat explored the grounds that day, walking miles and miles on end, finding ponds, rivers, waterfalls, and the most beautiful thing on earth. Nature. Kat ran into a Cougar however, and after a battle of more or less wits, Kat befriended him, and named him Quinn. The brothers weren't quite sure if they should let it be a house Cougar, or not, but it proved house trained, and Oto did have a spot for animals...

The week passed, Kat asked if she could invite her bestfriend over, and they agreed, but only after a good few hours of her training exhaustingly. Kat was far more than exhausted, but she missed Kuwabara, and if he wouldn't ask her to hang out, she'd ask him. She wasn't letting go that easily. Kat sent Quinn with a message tied onto his collar. The collar had a bell on it, and whenever Quinn would take a step or move his head, it would jingle. He hated it.

Kuwabara was more than surprised when he was tackled by a friggen Mountain Lion, but fell in love with Quinn after he started purring. Yes, Quinn approved of this man. Kuwabara took the note, and pet the kitty, and fed him steak. Kuwabara walked Quinn to Kurama's house.

"Is it a good idea to go?" Kuwabara asked, petting the kitty.

"I say you should go, but if you see anything that looks like abuse, of neglect, or ANYTHING, I want you to send Quinn to me." Kurama nuzzled the Cat.

He was officially a house Cougar. Of course the instant Quinn saw Hiei, Quinn fell in love. Quinn tackled Hiei, and started licking his face. Hiei was utterly confused by the Cougar. Hiei took more or less a shine to him, and there was a silent oath of trust between the two. Kuwabara followed the Cougar to the Toguro-and Kat residence. Kuwabara rang the doorbell, and Kat opened the door. Kat looked desheveled and run-down, but was still over joyed to see him. Her hair was messy, and she was bruised from her training, but Kuwabara didn't know she'd been training.

He was her first visitor!

Kuwabara said he'd be in in a second, and quickly sent Quinn back to Kurama and Hiei. Quinn ran back with some sort of abandon, if it weren't only for the message, it was to see his beloved, Hiei, once more. Quinn was Species challenged. He believed, and always had, since before Kat came along that he belonged in the human world, and after meeting Hiei, he found out why. Quinn liked scaring the people in town, but was wary of those men with those angry sticks.

Quinn found Kurama sitting at his window, chatting with Hiei who sat in the tree, grumping about how trees were better than beds. Kurama just sighed, and tried to convince him his suicidal tendancies were not stupid enough to actually kill him. Hiei told him he'd go find 'the baka' and ask him how he does it. Quinn however decided that the obstacle of a tree and gravity could not keep him from Hiei, so while this conversation went on, Quinn climbed the tree, carried Hiei like a cub down the tree, and nuzzled and pampered him.

Kurama was hysterical. On the floor laughing. The kitten had really fallen in love with Hiei! Hiei was not so amused. Kurama climbed down the tree, or jumped, it isn't a key factor in this story. Seriously, would the fate of the universes depend on if Kurama climbed or jumped down a tree, 'cause dude, that'd be some funky messed up jam of an exsistance! ANYHOW!

Kurama walked to Hiei after... getting out of his room by way of tree, when he realized the implication of Quinn's presence there. Something had happened to the sweet little girl!

"Let's go!" Kurama growled.

Quinn almost pouted if a Cougar could, but let Hiei get up, and followed, or well led them to the Toguro house hold. Yusuke would catch up, Hiei sent Quinn to get him. Kurama first scoped out, hiding their energies, and found the brothers were out and off the grounds. Kurama and Hiei looked into each window. Finally they found where Kat and Kuwabara were talking.

"Yes, they even let me train with them today!" Kat smiled. "Want to see what I learned?" She asked eagerly.

"Sure." Kuwabara smiled, his eyes still full of concern.

"We have to go outside, though. I'm not allowed to use my energy in the house, well not until I can control it real good." Kat led Kuwabara out of the house, and when they got a good distance awat from the house she showed him her burnt palms. " I got it wrong alot, but it was worth it!"

"Well, show me!" Kuwabara urged.

Kat held her fists together, and concentrated, when she took one hand away there was a ball of energy the size of a baseball. Kat wound up like a pitcher, left leg raised, and she let it go.

"Baseball-cannon!"

There was a hole burned through the shrubbery and tree's, and Ani's shouted her name angrily.

"I'm in trouble..." Kat blushed and sighed. "Oh well." She shrugged.

"What's he gonna do to ya?" Kuwabara asked, worriedly.

"I'll deal with it when I come to it." Kat shrugged. "Couldn't be worse than today was."

Kurama watched the two, and Hiei listened to Kat's thoughts.

"They're training her." Hiei said shockedly. "They made her train for 7 hours straight, and for being just a beginner, that is far too long." Hiei shook his head.

"That's neglecting her needs." Kurama noted, beginning to plana case aganst the Toguro Brothers.

"Kuwabara was her first visitor, and to let him come over, she had to train for even longer." Hiei said.

"That's just harsh."

"Thanks for coming over Kuwa. It's been real lonely here." Kat smiled and hugged him good-bye. "You can stop by anytime, you know?"

"I'll be back, don't worry." Kuwabara kissed her forehead. " I promise."

Kat was flush red when Kuwabara left. She didn't even know what to do with herself. She headed into the house, where Ani stood disappointedly. She bit her lip, and chuckled nervously.

"Kat, you know very well why I'm angry, don't you?" Ani asked.

"Because I wasn't supposed to go back outside, 'cause it got dark." Kat hung her head shamefully.

"And you promised not to show anyone what we taught you." Oto said, walking into the room. "You missed dinner, by the way."

"What do you think is a reasonable punishment?" Ani asked Kat.

"Training?" Kat asked tiredly, knowing that her Uncles would make her train anyway.

"Very well. Tomorrow, and the next day." Oto nodded, and Kat headed to her bedroom.

They sat with Koenma, realizing Kat would have no idea whatsoever if they did go see him. How could she find out?

"They're training her?" Genkai asked. "You have to be kidding me!"

"We're not joking." Kuwabara sighed. "She was training unholy hours. She was showed me something she called a 'Baseball Cannon'."

"Hn." Genkai thought for a moment. "As I suspected."

Kurama nodded in agreement. Yusuke looked at them blankly.

"What did you suspect?" Yusuke asked frustratedly.

"That we need to get her out of there, and we need her to find a new interest, or she'll take a liking to training, much like you did after you stopped being lazy." Genkai told Yusuke.

"What kind of interest?" Koenma, teen form, asked.

"Maybe a hobby, a good TV show, or a boy." Kurama noted.

"Training is a hobby, the brothers would use that against her. They would tear out the cable if she got to addicted. So, where can we find a boy?" Genkai asked. "If she found a boy she really liked, and the brothers approved of him, they'd never be able to tear them apart. They do genuinely want her to be happy, but if they can get something out of it too, then, you fill in the blanks."

"Mitari?"

"He's labled a traitor. Touya?"

"Gay."

"Karasu?" Yusuke ventured.

"No! Not him!" Kurama yelled.

"Just for the record, I'm totally against all of this." Kuwabara mentioned. "I don't think this is the way to go about things..."

"Along the right lines, but not Karasu. Someone we can convince to be on our side, with a reputation like their own." Koenma started the thought.

"Someone they know of, and trust, but not close enough to see their alterior motives..." Kurama continued.

"Someone Kat will like..." Yusuke mentioned.

"Someone who looks the part." Hiei added. "No pansies."

"Someone who can get messages to us without being noticed by the brothers." Genkai noted.

"Someone who can get Kat back in the Ningenkai." Kurama continued.

"Someone romantic, so the brothers will believe they're together." Koenma noted.

"Someone who will be able to feel the same way she feels for them." Yukina said, making an entrance, with Shizuru.

"Someone who won't be afraid to sweep her off her feet." Shizuru smiled. "Man, I wish I were next on the match making list."

"Let it be a person who can do all of these things, and still be responsible, and sneaky enough to do it behind her back." Genkai ignored that comment

"Hiei?" Yukina asked sweetly.

"I'm not romantic." Hiei meant that to sound harsher than it came out, but he couldn't.

"I get your idea. Make it inside the team..." Koenma smiled.

"Kuwa--"

"I can't." Kuwabara sighed. "I can't play with her emotions like that."

"Yusuke?" Kurama asked.

"Youko?" Yusuke asked back.

"Two candidates!" Yukina clapped her hands happily.

"I don't think they'd think I was enough of an enemy, consideing I'm the leader of this team. Youko could pull it off without trouble. Said that he was sick of being pushed around by a punk and a god who's still in diapers, go renegade." Yusuke pointed out.

"Aww, so there is a brain in there somewhere!" Genkai smiled.

"I don't think he'll agree with that." Kurama stated. "He's got a mind of his own, and if he doesn't want to, Enma couldn't make him."

"That does pose a problem."

Kat trained for two days straight, no sleeping, or eating, and when the second day came to an end, she fell asleep on the walk back to the mansion. Oto picked her up swiftly, and tucked her in bed when he got upstairs. Oto smiled sweetly down at her.

"Do you think we went a little too hard on her?" Ani asked.

"Maybe a little, but she's a survivor, she'll be up in two days, completely better." Oto assured. "But we had better go food shopping."

When Kat woke up, she raided the fridge, took a shower, and told the Uncles that she'd be going out for a while. It took a little convincing, but after a few minutes, and the promise of more training, they gave her a 11 o'clock curfew. She went out of their estate, and evidently got lost. She walked for hours on hours, and by 8 o'clock she realized how lost she'd gotten herself, and noted she probably wouldn't be home by curfew. She knew only more training would come out of this, and considered not going home at all, because if they worried enough, maybe they wouldn't let her out of the house.

She started getting worried when she started heading into a bad territory, she could feel the spirits of tormented people who had passed, and many of them told her to turn back. A particular spirit wouldn't let her pass, a young lady maybe 3 years older than herself.

"Please, I need to get through." Kat begged her.

"Go away! If you pass this point, nothing but God's own power can save you." She warned.

"I'll be okay." Kat assured.

"You're not strong enough yet!" She told. "However strong you think you are, you cannot fight against them!"

"Please, I can't go back to where I came from!" Kat begged.

"Your home is the only safe place for you now!" The spirit pleaded. "I can only rest in peace knowing someone else will not suffer the same fate I did."

It was an illusion, the spirits, they were quite real, Koenma had taken a few who had debts to pay to him, and let them help him. Kat had to be scared, scared enough for this to work. Koenma and Genkai planned this, with the help of 4 Rekai teams, and most of the Underworld working on this. It was a big project for them, they'd never done anything like this before.

Kat was getting past the last Spirit that would try to stop her, and getting to the path where the Rekai, dressed like normal, average, scum-dwelling demons who were out to steal, kill, rape, the like.

Kat was frightened, maybe she should have listened to that girl, but it was too late to turn back, there were demons cutting that way off, and she was going to be surrounded if she didn't hurry up. She walked faster, her t-shirt and shorts not enough to keep her warm in the forest at night. She was shivering, and maybe not only from the cold, but maybe the bad feeling she got here. Someone was sending her these vibes, quite purposely, she was positive. Someone wanted her so be scared, and it was working.

Kat straightened her self up, putting a brave front up, she wouldn't give these monsters the reactions they wanted.

"She's doing perfectly." Shizuru smiled. "Soon..."

Kat got deeper, and found several demons were following her, and doing a bad job of hiding it. She sensed stronger ones ahead. She looked at her watch, it lighting up, as she pressed that button, and it showed 11:37. She was screwed. They'd never trust her again if she went back now. She went on, until she realized she was completely surrounded. They were in a circle around her. They were moving in. They were just feet away from her.

"What do you want? I don't have anything." Kat said gently, and scaredly.

"We want you." Came an oddly familiar voice, but she dismissed it, she'd never associate herself with the likes of them.

Kat didn't understand.

Genkai hit herself in the forehead. "I forgot. I never gave her the 'good touch-bad touch' talk. Or the 'talk' talk."

"They won't hurt her, they are truly just kind hearted fellows. Friendly groping is all I said they could do. " Koenma said. "But wait for it..."

"I'm really against this idea..." Kuwabara smiled softly, worriedly.

"W-What? What are you talking about?" Kat asked.

"C'mon, lass, doncha understand? We like little girls." Another said.

That's when it hit Kat, and she began to panic. She sent sever 'Baseball Cannons' out, but it didn't even phase them. Kat's eyes welled up with tears, and someone's hand ran itself through her hair. She tried to move away, but hands grabbed her from every angle.

"Now!" Koenma said into a walkie-talkie.

Kat was full out crying right now, an then she felt approaching presesnces, not the Uncles... And soon several demons were missing, and many lay on the ground, bleeding, dead, and soon there was no one touching her. She looked up shamefully at her rescuer. A beautiful boy... black hair infron of chocolate brown eyes. He was very... handsome... How could she be caught by someone so handsome when she was in such a bad situation? There was a handsome redhaired boy, and a shorter one, who looked like he should've been one of the attackers. She wiped her eyes, but more tears fell. She couldn't stop them.

She should've listened. It was always that that got her in trouble.

"Are you alright?" The chocolate brown eyes asked, staring deeply into her own. His hand carressed her cheek softly, and the other wiped the tears away. He smiled softly at her, reassuring her with his gentle hands.

"I-I.. don't know..." She said almost in a whisper.

"Let's get you home, then." He picked her up bride style, and carried her to the Toguro residence. The others stayed behind, to clean up the mess. She looked into his eyes trustingly, and put her head on his shoulder. This man was different. This man was gentle and kind. This man-- Who was this man!

"I... never got your name..." She said softly, standing on the front porch of the Toguro residence.

"Yusuke Urameshi." He smiled.

"I'm Kat." She smiled back at him. "Thank you for saving me. I-If you hadn't been there..." Kat wiped away a stray tear quickly. "D-Do you want to come in?" She asked, blushing madly.

"I'd like that." Yusuke nodded.

When they entered, Ani and Oto were sitting there angrily, impatiently waiting for her to come in. Yusuke knew he'd have to explain things to them. It wasn't only anger he saw, there was intense worry written over Ani's face, and Oto was clenching and unclenching his fists repeatedly.

"Hmm..." Ani sighed.

"I'm sorry I'm late but... I didn't know how to go to the Ningenkai, and I got lost..." Kat fidgeted nervously. Were they very mad at her?

"She was attacked by a group of demons, too strong for normal folk to take care of. They were gonna..." Yusuke rubbed Kat's back softly, slow gentle circles. He mouthed to Ani and Oto 'Rape her.' He stared confidently into Ani's eyes, and it was that trustful eye contact that made Ani believe him.

"I was on my way home... Honest I was..." Kat brushed away another tear. "He saved me, though..."

"Yusuke Urameshi, what are you planning?" Ani 'tsked'.

"I'm not planning anything. My team was decommisioned a little more than two weeks ago." Yusuke looked straight into Ani's eyes. "Recently we've resorted to just doing good in the Makai. God knows it needs all the good it can get."

"Kat, go take a shower, I'd like to speak with your... rescuer..." Ani stated.

"Don't scare him off, okay?" Kat begged, and went upstairs to take a shower.

"What I meant was, what are your intentions for Kat?" Ani asked. "She's taken a shine to you, and I want to know how exactly to keep you around."

Yusuke was surprised. "You couldn't make me leave her." Yusuke sighed, and stared up the stairs dreamily. "I'm not sure what 'intentions' are, but I don't plan on letting her go. I... I don't know why I feel this way about her." Yusuke chuckled for emphasis. "But gosh... I just met her, and I think this will be something lasting."

"I haven't seen her so taken with anybody since Kazuma." Ani told him. "She really loves him, and all he does is hurt her. Even the little stuff he doesn't notice."

"We read her diary." Oto chuckled. "It's a good read, maybe you should take a look." Oto reached into his pocket and tried to hand it to him.

"I believe if she wants to tell me, then I'll listen, but I don't plan on being a stalker by reading through her personal effects." Yusuke smiled, and pushed the book away. Oto smiled. That had been a test.

"He kissed her, on the forehead mind you, and that tore her to pieces. Do you think he realizes what he's doing?" Ani asked Yusuke. "Almost slit her wrists."

"Subconcious, probably. I'll have a word with him." Yusuke growled.

Yusuke got home about 4 hours later. Truth be told, he wasn't so taken with her as he led the brothers to believe. He could see possibly falling in love, but as we all know, love takes time. Yusuke had to admit he had a crush on the girl, but it wasn't anything too serious yet. Kat was sweet, and adorable, but he had yet to see the other plains of Kat, the parts on Kuwabara and herself knew. He had to talk to Kuwabara. This minute, he had to know.

Yusuke ran to the Kuwabara residence, and used his key to get into the house. Yusuke often just let himself in, and they found him on the floor the next morning, so eventually they just gave him a key. Yusuke ran up the stairs into Kuwabara's room, and sat on his bed, waking him up surprisedly.

"I didn't touch the cake!" Kuwabara screamed sitting up.

"Obviously." Yusuke chuckled.

"What are you doing in my room at 5 am!" Kuwabara asked.

"I have to know her. Why is she the way she is?" Yusuke asked.

"Go find out yourself." Kuwabara rolled over, and pulled the covers up.

"She's sleeping by now. I just... have to know." Yusuke didn't know why he had to know, but he wasn't one to question things.

"Then spend time with her!" Kuwabara muttered. "I was against this whole idea anyway."

"I'm not leaving." Yusuke smiled.

Kuwabara gave up, sat up, and sighed. "What do you want to know?"

"What's her favorite soda?" Yusuke asked randomly.

"Sprite." Kuwabara sighed. He could do this in his sleep, so why not, right? Kuwabara closed his eys, still sitting up, knee's to his chest, elbows on his knee's, hands hiding his face.

"Food?"

"Boston Cream Doughnuts."

"Who was her first boyfriend?"

"Never had one."

"First kiss?"

"Me."

"You?"

"When we were five, it didn't mean anything." Kuwabara noted.

Yusuke noticed Kuwabara was sleeping, and would probably mean he'd answer anything.

"Do you care about her?"

"Very much." Kuwabara answered

"Big lug." Yusuke shook his head. "Why do you care about her?"

"Because he's always taken a liking to strays." Shizuru answered from the doorway. "If you want some good answers, follow me."

Yusuke got up, and walked with Shizuru to the livingroom downstairs. Shizuru took out some Photo albums. Shizuru opened the first one, and the spine cracked, it hadn't been open in years.

"The first day of school Kuwabara brought her home to me and my father, telling us he was going to marry her, this was only a few months after my mom died, and Kuwabara hadn't spoken a word since he found out. The first words we heard out of him were 'This is Kat. We're gonna get married.'" Shizuru pointed to a few pictured as she turned the page.

Pictures of Kuwabara and Kat wrestling, hugging, napping under a tree together. After a while Yusuke started noticing the way Kat looked at Kuwabara, adoringly, lovingly, always with a soft pink blush across her cheeks, she really cared, and Kuwabara looked at her the way he looked at Kurama, as friends. Kat started filling out in all the right places, and began to be a beautiful young lady.

"She could always keep her own against him. Even recently, Kuwabara hadn't been holding much back either, and she had him pinned and crying 'uncle'." Shizuru sighed. She pointed to a picture of Kat in a slim pink and blue dress, hair long and curly, make-up done, and jewlery adorning her in all the right places. She turned the page. "Their first school dance. Kuwabara took Kat."

She pointed to a picture of them dancing a slow dance, Kuwabara holding his arms aroung her lower back, her arms around his neck. She was looking at him like she was seeing the face of the most beautiful person in the world. The next picture Kat had her head on his chest, blushing like crazy.

"She really loves him." Yusuke muttered. "Really love. This isn't even the fake teen love some pass off as real love."

"Any affection Kuwabara shows her kills her inside." Shizuru sighed. "She's actually slit her wrist over it."

"She tried to- to..." It finally hit Yusuke what Ani had said earlier, and how it all was coming together.

"Yes, Kuwabara doesn't know. She tried again recently, but I got to her this time, and Genkai kicked her ass so bad." Shizuru chuckled. "Literally kicked some sense into her."

Kuwabara, however, had woken when Yusuke left his room, and was listening in, hiding his presence. When Kuwabara heard this his heart broke in several pieces. He'd caused that? He...

"Why would a girl like that get so stuck on someone when she could have anyone she wanted?" Yusuke asked quietly.

"She knows she can't have him, she accepts that he loves Yukina, and not her, but it still hurts when he shows any sign of caring it only reminds her, and she... well, you understand?" Shizuru asked.

"Yeah.. Yeah I do..." Yusuke's eyes opened wide. "Kuwabara kissed her forehead, would that do it?"

"He did what!" Shizuru asked, horrified. "What was the bastard thinking!"

"So she's in trouble?" Yusuke asked.

"If she isn't dead, I'd say so." Shizuru nodded.

"Let's go." Yusuke and Shizuru rushed out of the house, leaving a dazed Kuwabara behind.

Kat was indestructable. Kuwabara had come to that conclusion a million times, she was nigh-invulnerable. God moted. Nothing hurt her. She couldn't be ... suicidal ... She was a passive person, and she'd let anything try her, and she'd always turn out okay. Always, she had to, or she wouldn't be Kat. Kat... wasn't who he thought she was. She was someone who had kept secrets from him. Someone who had lied about those bandages on her wrists, her ankles, her throat, about how she felt. She...

Yusuke and Shizuru got there just in time, it seemed. Just after the knife met her wrist, tears streamed down her face. Yusuke tore his sleeve off, and immediatly wrapped it around her wrist tightly. Shizuru, after all that time hanging with Yukina and Genkai had picked up a few tricks, like how to heal. She put her hands over her wrist, and concentrated. Kat's wrist would be scarred, but otherwise there would be no sign of what she did.

Yusuke took her in his arms and held her.

"You idiot!" Shizuru growled. "Stupid stunt."

"I understand you love him, and you will never be able to feel that way about me, but if you let me, I can try my best to be half of what he was for you." Yusule said holding her. "This was not a smart thing to do, Kat." Yusuke looked into her eyes. "Do you know how much we'd all miss you? I just met you, I don't plan on losing you so fast."

Shizuru smiled. Now she had to go console 'baby-brother' who had been listening in. This would take about 3 days until she'd be able to convince him to eat, or leave his bed. Kuwabara would be scarred deeply by this. His best friend fell in love with him, but he loved another, and every time he did anything sweet to his best friend, she'd try to die.

"C'mon, let's get you to Genkai's." Yusuke held her hand, and walked out of mansion till he reached a portal. He led her through, holding her hand sweetly, and walked to the Temple where Genkai was currently stationed.

Yusuke let Genkai know they were here, and he took Kat into the room where the only television was stationed, and they cuddled up to a movie on Lifetime. Yusuke ended up crying before it was a half-hour in, and Kat laughed at him. Yusuke glowered at her, and she snuggled into him farther.

"Sentimental much?" She joked.

"She just lost all her hopes and dreams in a car crash, and you're laughing at me?" Yusuke snorted.

"You bet!" Kat smiled, it was a challenge now, would Yusuke back up his statement? "It's all the men's fault though. In these movies the men are the bad guys. Empowerment for women, I suppose."

Yusuke tackled Kat to the ground, but Kat had him pinned within a minute. "Hmm, you're strong for a girl."

"So?" Kat asked. "What's wrong with strong women?"

"You just confuse me." Yusuke blushed at their position after a moment.

She sighed happily. "I was hoping so." She smiled, and layed down comfortably next to him on the floor.

"Hoping to confuse me?" Yusuke asked.

"It's my goal to confuse as many people as I can." Kat giggled, rolling onto her stomach to look at Yusuke in the eyes.

"Oh! Of course..." Yusuke said sarcastically. "How would I know that?"

Kat giggled, and smiled at him. "I forgot about your weak psychic abilities, sorry!"

"I do NOT have weak psychic abilities." Yusuke yelled.

Kat smiled, and nodded. "I can read your thoughts, Yusuke, do not lie to me."

"Hey-Hey! No going inside my head, okay!" Yusuke ordered.

"What've you got to hide from me?" Kat asked nervously. "Don't tell me you're allergic to cats..."

"No, I don't have much to hide, but everyone has their secrets." Yusuke chuckled.

"I'm completely open and honest with you, why can you not be such a way with me?" Kat asked.

"Because, I've done some bad things, and if you know about them it wil only result in my favorite girl getting hurt." Yusuke smoothed it over, using one hand to caress her cheek.

Kat blushed, and that was a complete understatement. "I... I'm your favorite?"

"Ever since I met you yesterday I haven't been able to sleep, or eat or anything, I really like you." Yusuke smiled kindly.

"Well don't kill yourself over me!" Kat laughed

"Well, if I had we'd've been together forever." Yusuke said quietly.

"Can we not talk about it, please?" Kat asked, smiled gone, and a sad look upong her face. "Second time you saved me, and both were very embarrassing moments."

"I think I know why you did it, Kat. Was it Kuwabara?" Yusuke asked, placing some hair behind her ear.

"You wouldn't understand." Kat shook her head.

"I understand how much you really love him, and how much I want to be him." Yusuke pecked her cheek. "Someday I'll get your affections, Kat, someday."


	3. Chapter 3

Yusuke led Kat around town, towing her around like he had been for the past week, holding her hand, nuzzling her cheek, showing off how much stronger he was than the normal street punks. However, what Yusuke didn't expect was to run into Keiko. He had forgotten about her through this whole ordeal. Keiko smiled when he saw him, and almost broke into tears at the sight of him holding another girls hand. Yusuke ran to Keiko, Kat dragging behind. Keiko shook away her tears, and put on a smile. 

"K-Keiko, what have you been up to?" Yusuke asked softly, a shameful look on his face.

"Uh... Running my parents shop, going to school. And don't act as if I haven't noticed your lack of attendance!" Keiko yelled.

"eh... heh..."

"Hi! I'm Kat!" Kat introduced herself kindly, and held a hand out to shake Keiko's.

Keiko shook her hand, a sad smile in her eyes. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" Keiko asked.

Kat nodded, knowing immediatly what would have to be done. Kat had had that look in her eyes when she had met Yukina for the first time, every time she heard of him. She... she couldn't possibly hurt a person like Yukina hurt her. Kat took Keiko's wrist, and walked into the store, where she ordered some food for them, and sat down, Yusuke waiting outside.

"I know what you feel for him." Kat admitted.

"I-I can't help it." Keiko looked down. "If you don't want me to see him anymore..."

"That isn't what I meant at all." Kat smiled softly, continuing to eat. "I've had my heart broken like that, unintentionally, but I could never stay with Yusuke knowing how much he means to you." Kat smiled, and started eating.

Keiko looked at her confusedly. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I never wish to hurt another as I was hurt." Kat smiled. "So just... take good care of him, okay?" Kat stuffed the food down. "Tell him what I said, okay? He'll understand.  
I'm sneaking out the back way, alright?" Kat stood, and bolted, blode hair trailing behind her.  
Yusuke walked in a few minutes later. "Everything okay?" Yusuke asked.

"Yusuke, she wants me to tell you that... She could never hurt another like she's been hurt"  
Keiko said quietly.

Yusuke thought about that for a minute or so. "K-Keiko?" Yusuke sat next to her. "Are you in-love with me?"

Keiko looked down and nodded, unable to meet Yusuke's eyes. "For as long as I remember."

Yusuke smiled softly, and put his hand under Keiko's chin, tilting her head up. Keiko searched his eyes. Yusuke leaned in, and captured her lips, pulling back quickly, afraid of being slapped.

"I feel the same, Keiko." Yusuke whispered. "Oh... shit..."

"I believe you should know she ran out the back." Keiko bit her lip, a dark blush painted across her cheeks.

"Shit! 'Bara's gonna kill me!" Yusuke hit his palm to his head. "How long has she been gone?"

"Few seconds, maybe a minute now." Keiko blushed still, an adorable aww in her eyes.

"I... I hate to love and leave, but... You understand?" Yusuke asked hurriedly.

"Yeah, but why do you have to leave?" Keiko asked.

"'Bara is gonna slit me from naval to nose if I don't make sure she didn't try to sli-- Uh, I promised not to tell..." Yusuke ran off.

Keiko, who had no idea what was going on, just sat back down into her seat, and finished her meal, knowing Yusuke would probably come back when he had finished what he was doing, probably had to do something for the spirit world. Maybe that's where Kat was from. Who knew these days? She was still too stunned to do anything but quietly put food into her mouth, chew, and digest silently.

11111111111111111111

Kat who had ran out back, decided the best course of action was to go visit the Toguro brothers, Genkai had informed them earlier in the week where she was. She herself felt absolutely terrible about the things that had happened before she left, and even worse about not telling them what she felt. She knew Ani was good when it came to conventional things, and Oto was good with the whole feelings package. Kat knocked on the door, and waited, her feet shifting nervously, he hands clenching, ready for them to yell, and her face hung down, shamefully. The door opened.

"Kat?" Oto asked. "You don't need to knock, this is your home."

"I... I'm sorry. I just can't stand being hurt like that. I guess that's what I get for being a weak half-breed female, huh?" Kat chuckled softly.

"Come talk to us." Ani grabbed her hand, and brought her to the living room, and sat on the couch,  
her curling up between them.

"I never meant it to go that far really." Kat shrugged. "But until I met Yusuke I never thought I was worth anything. Now that he's out of the picture, it's not a problem of me getting attached."

"What are you talking about?"

"I figure that if I don't get attached I can't get hurt." Kat smiled.

"Did you dump him?" Oto sighed, runing a hand tiredly over his face.

Ani rubbed his temples. "Please let the next words out of your mouth be 'Of course not, I'm madly in-love with him'."

"I just gave him the happiness I could never give him. Keiko." Kat smiled nervously.

There was a long silence, and Oto nodded. "If that's how you feel, I guess I can't really change that, but you will have to love someday, and that someday is coming sooner than you think."

"You have to grow up sometime." Ani sighed.

"So... How much training am I in for? Five days?" Kat asked sadly.

"No. None. You do as you wish." Oto shook his head. "It was wrong of us to believe you the little girl we left you as."

"I'm not grown up, yet." Kat fought.

"We cannot punish you, because that is what will punish you most." Ani stood.

"Please, show me some sign that you are angry with me." Kat begged. "Do not treat me indifferently! I know you care."

"What do you want us to say? That we're disappointed? I think we've made that clear. That we're angry that you couldn't trust us enough to confide in us, and then slit your wrists and left for a week?" Ani said calmly.

"Yell at me, show me something from indifferency! If you know what that will do to me, then why do so"  
Kat asked.

"If you want to kill yourself, I'll hand you the knife." Oto said and stood.

"What do I need to do to for you to forgive me?" Kat asked. "If you don't want me, then I will understand, just show me something, anything, just let me know that I affected you in some slight way"  
Kat yelled. "Show me if I mattered to you for even one of the briefest seconds."

Oto turned to face her. "You are not punishing us from hurting yourself. You are only punishing yourself, and until you understand that certain things have serious repercussions, then I cannot move to stand in reason of your actions."

"Repercussions?" Kat asked stubbornly.

"We no longer have custody of you." Ani walked out of the room.

"What!"

"Genkai went all the way to Koenma to revoke our Guardianship over you. This land was also signed in your name, so you have run of the grounds, and you will always have a room here, but if you come to us,  
and expect compassion, then you will not find it." Oto turned and left the room.

111111111111111111111

Kat left the grounds, and returned to Ninjenkai. She walked out of town as quickly as she could. When she reached a long patch of forest, she ran deep into it, crying hysterically. She sat in the middle,  
hours on end, crying hysterically.

111111111111111

"That was the hardest thing I've ever had to do." Ani held his chest. "Been a while since I've felt that kind of pain."

"No kidding." Oto nodded. "I... I'm not sure if that was the right thing to do. We can't train her this way."

"That's only an excuse, I know how much you cared for her." Ani glared at him. "Don't hide it when I'm baring my freaken heart and soul here!"

"Very well..." Oto nodded.

"This is part of my plan. I know what she'll do, and if she hasn't suddenly gotten smarter, then she'll do it the hard way." Ani sighed. "Which is the point."

11111111111111111111111111

Kat stood emotionless at Genkai's temple. She knew Genkai sensed her, and she was heading towards her with some other people. It had been four days after she confronted the Toguro brothers. Four days after she had gone missing. Yukina was with her, as was Kuwabara, Keiko, Yusuke, the red haired boy, and the short one. She hadn't gotten their names when they saved her, and she was even beginning to doubt that. What was going on?  
That wasn't her mission, however, and she knew what she had to do, for better or worse.  
Kat could see them approaching, and he stood, waiting for them, surely they knew what Genkai had done.  
When they got to her, Kuwabara kept walking towards her, going to bring her into a hug, she jumped backwards,  
and shook her head. Kuwabara looked confused, and he searched her eyes. Kuwabara stepped back to the group.

"Where have you been?" Genkai asked.

"Don't play games with me, Genkai." Kat said emotionlessly. "I know very well what you have done, and I know very well they know and helped it along."

"It had to be done." Yukina said softly.

"Fuck you!" Kat shouted. "You know nothing!" Kat shook her head knowingly. "What you thought has only done more damage then good, and I don't see why anyone cares of my personal affairs."

"We care about you, that's why." The red head said softly.

" I don't know your name, and you claim to care about affairs you've only been a backseat driver about.  
You don't know the road if you aren't driving." Kat said almost tiredly. "I came here because one of you will take me to Koenma."

"You make it sound like we have no choice." The short one said, enthusiastic comparing to Kat's monotone tone.

"You know nothing of my past, and you argue with me. You may know the trees, but do you know the wind,  
or the ground? You don't know the worth of flying until you've fallen." Kat stood her ground. "One of you will take me to Koenma to change things to how they have been, because if you don't I will find a way, and I figure I'll be frusterated enough by then to kill someone, and if that someone is defensless as a child, I suppose I won't have a problem."

Kuwabara's eyes opened wide, and he walked towards Kat, trying to place a hand on her shoulder. "Kat, please!"

Kat laughed, and jumped back. "If you knew me at all, you'd know that touching me is not the best idea."

Kuwabara used one finger, and poked her in the shoulder. "Wow, the world hasn't ended!" Kuwabara said monotonely.

"The world doesn't revolve around me, so why do you care, huh? Why do you hang around anymore you stupid useless oaf? No one needs you!" Kat yelled, anger filling her voice. "Love ruins friendships, maybe it should've ruined ours."

"I think it has. Why don't you go die like your parents? Things would be so much easier." Kuwabara turned and walked back to the temple.

There was a long silence.

"Why did that just happen?" Genkai yelled. "Because that's the real reason I came." Kat smiled apologetically. "I don't want to go to Koenma at all,  
and as much as I regret doing that, I know it was for the best." Kat smiled sadly. "I'm sorry for being rude and horrible these past few minutes, I just know-- knew 'Bara couldn't take some of the Crap I said to him."

"I've said those things a million times." The short one said.

"It doesn't matter what or how it was said, just who said it." Kat sighed. "But if he wants me dead, then so be it."

"Why did you do it, though? Do you know how bad that must've hurt him? He didn't even fight back!" Keiko said, holding into Yusuke's hand.

"His words were no Crueler that mine. I figure I hurt him now so I don't hurt him later and much worse, and go on with my plan." Kat shrugged.

"What exactly is your plan?" Genkai asked confusedly.

Kat shrugged. "Listen to my feet I guess, let my mind find out what my feet want, then do so. My feet haven't led me wrong yet. I got here in one piece, after all." Kat said, looking at her shoe-clad feet. "Maybe leave for a while, and I know he'd be mad about my plans, if he wasn't already pissed."

"You are the only person I know who will listen to her feet." Yusuke shook his head.

"See ya!" Kat turned, and began walking down the stairs.

"Where are you going?"

"Where ever my feet lead me, I guess."

111111111111111111111

"We have to follow her!" Yusuke demanded.

"Do what you want, I think I have to go put Kuwabara's heart back together." Yukina sighed, and ran to the temple.

"She's no danger to herself, and she can protect herself just fine. She might not return, but every bird flies the coop just to spread it's wings. Knowing her, she'll be back within two weeks half dead." Genkai sighed.

Two weeks passed, though, and there was no sight of Kat anywhere. The only thing they noticed was a spike in Spirit energy, a large one. What they all feared was coming true. Kat reverted.

1111111111111

Kat now knew hewr father must've been a kitsune, for she had transformed into a beautiful Kitsune. She was no longer the awkwardly sized girl she had been, her short blond hair was replaced by long flowing red hair, and her eyes were no longer the average brown, but purple. Her tail, and ears were purple, her total frame of mind changing along with her bodily transformation. She went to the Makai, and started gathering a team a few people from each town. That team turned into a band, then in to a Clan of over three hundred. She was powerful, and she was beautiful, a deadly combination that lead many to follow. Every one of them had talents she exploited, and most recently she had an enchanter bring back an old friend of a different Kitsune. Kuronue. With this enchanting, she was given a red medallion, where his soul would be kept. As long as Kuronue stayed within range of her, he would stay in his solid form. It wasn't like Kuronue was planning on leaving anyway. Not only was he second in command of a Demon Army, but he was in love. First he thought it was just her looks that drew him, but it was also the way she looked at him, the way her voice changed around him, the way she talked sweetly and kindly to him, then looked to another officer, and barked at him.  
He was in love, and he would stay with her until the end. Kuronue knew she was half human, but didn't love her any less for that, infact, he admired her more. Demons detested humans more than anything, but they all knew who she was, yet they followed her blindly. That in itself was quite a feat, getting Demons to obey a human.  
They traveled town to town, gathering more and more people along the way, and soon there were 500+ people on her quest for domination. Kuronue was the only person she let into her life, so when he asked why she was on this quest, she answered.

"My heart was broken, and I broke him. I figured I had nothing left but to impress my dear Uncles. They are never impressed with anything!" She sighed. "Maybe if I hand them Makai on a plate they will take me back."

"They'd be fools not to." Kuronue smiled at her.

"Thank you." She wrapped her arms around Kuronue, and hugged him, the first phsical contact they had ever had.

He hugged her back. "For what, though, are you thanking me?"

"For not hating me." She sighed deeply. "And for that I'm giving you something."

Kuronue pulled away reluctantly. "You need not give me anything. I would rather be no where else,  
and what I do for you, I do because I choose to."

"That is why you must have this." She took off the medallion around her neck, and placed it around his. "Now you can forever remain wherever, and however you like. The medallion that kept you to me, is now yours. You are free."

A demon knocked on the door to the room they were in.

"Go the fuck away!" She barked, and feet shuffled away quickly. "Back to what I was saying."

Kuronue took the necklace off, and placed it back around Korida's neck. "This is what I want, and this is how I am free."

11111111111111111

Quinn and Hiei sat in a tree, Hiei having a very serious talk about why interspecies relationships aren't allowed. Quinn seemed quite upset by this, and mauled him out of the tree. Hiei was laughing hysterically as he hit the ground. Kurama looked at him, and wondered if Hiei had caught a Makai disease.

"You're not human!" Hiei laughed at the Cougar.

:Wanna make a bet: The cougar thought, and as quickly as he had mauled Hiei, he changed forms. He stood as a Neko now, black cat ears, and a soft fluffy tail.

"You're still male!" Hiei pouted.

The neko mewed at him.

"And you still can't speak, can you?" Hiei asked, smiling brightly.  
The neko shook his head.

111111111111111111

Kuwabara, Yusuke, Yukina, Botan, Shizuru and Genkai stumbled upon the Lake Clan's territory, and the only reason they knew that was because they were attacked by several hundred demons, and captured. The demons wondered what to do with them, and mulled around the idea of what would taste best. Kuronue approached the camp, though, and talked to the guards. He then turned to his captives.

"You are to be brought before Miss Korida. You had better pray she is in a good mood today." Kuronue ordered some men to bring them to Korida, as Kuronue led the way.

"Who is Korida?" Yukina asked.

"I'm assuming that's what Kat reverted is called." Genkai shrugged.

"Bingo!" Botan smiled, still brightand cheery through all of this. "I bet you it's just that!"

When they were brought to a cabin in the woods, they were all a bit shocked. For all the power 'Korida'  
had, she could only get this old shack! The group was made to wait on two couches for Korida to enter. After about twenty minutes, Korida did enter, and she sat herself in the arm chair across from the couches.

"K-Kat?" Yusuke asked, completely shocked by the transformation.

"I guess you could call me that." Korida weighed the possibility. "But the name I go by now is Korida,  
and if you want to live, I suggest that is what you call me." Kuronue stood behind her, guarding her back, and making her look far more intimidating.

"What happened to you?" Yukina asked, worry in her voice.

"I realized what it would take to get the Uncles to accept me, and that's what is going to happen." Korida sighed. "You've been following me for a long time now, and I'm going to be generous. Kuronue, what do you think would be best for them?"

"Which one hurt you?" Kuronue asked, folding his arms over his chest. "'Cause that's the one I want to tear apart. I don't care about the rest."

"Kuwabara, stand up." Korida sighed. "I was hoping you wouldn't be here, but you can't change the past, or what Kuronue plans for you, but I suggest you follow him."

"Kat! Did you mean those things you said to me?" Kuwabara asked. "Did I really mean nothing to you?"

Korida looked down. This meant what he said affected her. The others urged him to continue.

"If you didn't mean them, then why did you say them?" Kuwabara asked.

"BECAUSE I LOVED YOU!" She shouted, and it shook the ground. "I knew you wouldn't like my plans, the plans I had been cooking since the night my Uncles got out of Limbo."

"So you were just playing me like a card. I though we were friends." He said skeptically.

"I thought love ruined our Friendship." She threw back at him. "Your words were just as cruel."

"W-Wait a second here." Kuronue interupted. "There is one thing I don't understand." Kuronue looked to Kuwabara. "That thing is the reason you're on a mad quest! You loved him"  
"Yes, Kuro, but things change, just like I did." Korida looked up at him, and smiled softly.

"You're sending me off to be tortured to death. I wouldn't even wish that upon you!" Kuwabara was outraged.

"All of the people behind you stand as my witness. You already did." Korida said, her voice hollow.

Kuwabara couldn't contend with that. "We've been best friends since kindergarden. We went to every school dance together. I held you when you cried, and I stayed with you when you were sick. We hung out almost every weekend at the Arc, and I always paid for dinner. We spent every Christmas together since we met, and there hasn't been one Valentine's Day that you haven't been my Valentine, romantically or not." He paused. "If you're going to let all of the good times we've had go for five minutes of anger, then you really are what the Toguro brother's molded you to be."

"W-What are you talking about?" Korida asked. "Molded me to be?"

"They raised you to do their dirty work. They knew this was in you, they knew that this is what was in store for you, why else did they train you so hard? Yusuke never trained so much in his life as you do in a few days. They were making you what they wanted you to be. A killing machine." Shizuru shook her head.

"Not true!" Korida cried. "They love me!"

"True, but not for the reasons you think." Genkai interjected.

"They love me for me!" Korida's sobs grew.

"Then why did they not fight for you when Koenma asked them to sign the papers?" Yukina asked.

"That's a lie!" Korida looked to Kuronue.

"Shuddap!" He yelled at them. "You're Upseting Miss Korida, and if this continues, you will all be killed."

"Has anyone ever loved me for me?" She asked softly. Her purple eyes turned red, and she stood up. "Kuronue, if my Uncles don't want me, then I suppose this has just turned into a game, so ready the troops."

"Yes, Miss Korida!" Kuronue exited the room.

"Ninjenkai goes first." Korida smiled at them, and snapped her fingers, guards started hauling them away.

"K-Kat! There are innocent people on Earth!" Shizuru yelled.

"They didn't seem innocent to me when I lived there." Korida looked at her. "Shizuru may stay."

Shizuru was let go, and the others were marched out. "Why are you doing this?"

"You once told me, a very long time ago, a life without love is like an empty city, there is the city, but the thing that brings is life is gone." Korida smiled at her. "Now come, there will be some food and entertainment tonight. You must look your best, so I'm going to let One of my men take you to town for some. . . fitting clothes."

"I'd rather die!" Shizuru hissed. "Take me to my brother!"

1111111111111111111111111111111

"Don't you see, you're the only one who can even get her to listen to you without going crazy." Yusuke told her.

"She'll listen to you. Here, go to town as she said, and use this whistle to call Quinn, he must be with Hiei and Kurama still. They are our only hope now." Botan handed her the whistle.

"So be it." She stood, and exited to Korida's chambers.


End file.
